What if?
by Dee80
Summary: What if Kelly followed Brandon after he left D.C.? Would their love survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I was drawing a blank on my other story, so I thought starting a new story would get the creative juices flowing, since I wouldn't be under as much pressure. It's another B/K story. There's just not enough out there. **

_In Washington DC……_

Brandon sat in a lounge chair on the rooftop deck of his D.C. hotel, sipping a beer. It had been almost 2 weeks since he had left L.A. and he was feeling a bit homesick. He hadn't spoken to anyone from back home except for Steve. He missed the security and closeness of his group, although he was excited about the new job opportunity. There was so much to see and do in D.C., but he hadn't had much time to venture out with his job and house hunting.

Brandon picked up his cell phone and started to scroll through his contacts. He stopped scrolling when he reached her name. Brandon thought back to the last night they had spent together on the beach. He had told her that he was afraid he would be forgotten. She said it would never happen. He had asked her to come with him. She told him he was on his own.

Brandon hesitated to call her. He had told her that he was going to be a good enough friend to let her move on. But the fact was, he wasn't ready to move on. Brandon took another sip of beer and decided a text message would be less evasive. _Just thinking about you. Hope you're doing okay._

Brandon waited several minutes, but after not getting a response, he stood up and went back down to his room to get some sleep.

_Meanwhile…._

Kelly arrived back at the beach apartment with groceries in her arms. After putting everything away, Kelly took her purse and walked back to her bedroom to lay down. It had been a long day at the boutique. Kelly threw her purse on the bed and went to the bathroom. When she came back into her room, she noticed her cell phone blinking. Kelly picked up the phone and saw that she had received a text message from Brandon a couple hours earlier. Kelly was relieved. She hadn't heard from him in almost 2 weeks. She didn't know if she should call him or not, but she already missed seeing him around all the time. Kelly checked the message on the phone and smiled, as she leaned back on her pillows. It was nice to know he was thinking about her because she thought about him every second of the day. She didn't hesitate to respond back, despite the time difference. _I miss you too._

Kelly got ready for bed and changed into her nightgown. As she crawled back into bed, she opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out a picture of her and Brandon at their "almost" wedding. It was the last picture that they had taken as a couple. Kelly closed her eyes and for the first time in the past couple weeks, she had sweet dreams.

**So what do you all think? Reviews please, if you think I should continue this or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I got a lot of good feedback on this so we will see where it goes. This will probably be the only update for the week cause I have a busy week ahead of me. My favorite triplet godchildren are turning the big 1 this week! Yay! So you kiddos are going to have to wait until the party celebrations are over with. Sorry! **

Weeks went by and Kelly did not hear anything further from Brandon. Kelly and Donna got settled in their store and business was doing good. There was a new guy the girls had met who had an office near their store. He was an attorney named Matt. He had taken a liking to Kelly, but she was not really interested. She only had one guy on her mind.

"I am going to head to the Peach Pit and pick up some lunch, Donna. You want me to bring you back something?"

"No thanks. I am fine."

Kelly grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She arrived a few minutes later and found Steve having lunch. She grabbed a stool beside him.

"Hey Kel."

"Hi. How is it going?"

"Not bad. I moved my stuff into the master bedroom at Casa Walsh. I think Noah's going to move in."

"Wow, can you believe all the Walsh family is gone?"

"Weird, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Kelly responded, looking down.

The two ate their lunches and chatted. As Kelly was paying her bill and getting ready to leave, Steve's cell phone rang. He smiled when he saw the caller id and opened his phone.

"Brandon! How ya doin man?"

Kelly's heart fluttered when she heard his name. She sat back down on the barstool and put her keys down.

"Well I'm having lunch with the always beautiful Miss Kelly Taylor right now," Steve said to Brandon, giving Kelly a smile.

"I know. I am a lucky guy," Steve said commenting on Brandon's response.

Kelly tried not to blush as she rested her chin on her hand. Steve handed Kelly the phone. "Brandon wants to talk to you." Steve handed Kelly the phone and got up to use the restroom, giving his friends some privacy.

Kelly took a deep breath. "Brandon."

"Hi Kel. How have you been?"

"Good, I have not heard from you in a while. How is Washington?"

"I love it. The job is great. The city is beautiful."

"Found a house yet?"

"No, I am not rushing into anything. The Chronicle is letting me stay in the hotel a couple more weeks. It has got everything I need right now."

"Sounds great."

"So do you, Kel."

Kelly smiled sadly. "I have missed you Brandon."

"I miss you too. When are you going to come visit me?"

Kelly looked up as Steve walked back to the counter.

"Soon," she said softly. "Listen, do not be a stranger. Give me a call sometime. Ok?"

"I will. Bye Kel."

Kelly handed the phone back to Steve and left for work. For the rest of the day, she could not keep Brandon out of her mind. After all they had been through, the thought of him still made her weak in the knees. Donna watched Kelly as she stood daydreaming.

"You still thinking about him?"

Kelly broke out of her trance. "God, Donna. I am sorry. The sound of his voice. The way he says my name. He just gets to me."

Donna felt bad for her friend. She knew Kelly regretted not marrying Brandon. She had watched Kelly moping around the beach apartment for weeks now since he had left.

"So what did he say on the phone?"

"Oh, that he misses me and he wants me to visit."

Donna's mouth opened. "Well then do it!"

"Do what, Don?" Kelly asked quizzically.

"Go see him!"

"What! Don, no. I can't."

"Why not? He asked you. He asked you to go with him when he was leaving. You gotta go Kelly!"

Kelly shook her head. "Donna you're being absurd. He only said those things to be nice."

Donna grabbed a bunch of hangers. As she walked away she turned to Kelly. "Well I think you are absurd not to go."

*********************

The next week the gang was preparing for Thanksgiving at Casa Walsh, as usual. Everyone had divided the cooking duties and were meeting at the house in the late afternoon. By four o'clock, everyone was there, except Kelly. Steve, Janet and Donna stood in the kitchen talking.

"Have you seen Kelly today?" Janet asked Donna.

"No I haven't. Maybe she went by Jackie's to spend some time with Erin."

"She has not been there. I just talked to Jackie," David replied as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well, she brought food by last night. She said it just needed reheating in the oven."

"What is going on?" Noah asked, walking into the kitchen and sensing the seriousness in the room.

"No one's heard from Kelly today. Have you seen her?"

"No I haven't. But I saw her last night when I went to the beach apartment looking for Donna. Kelly was in the kitchen. She had her laptop on and I saw she was looking at airlines. And then, early this morning I saw luggage by the front door.

"Where would she go without telling us?" Steve asked.

Donna smiled. "I know. Don't worry about her. She is fine. Who wants to eat?" she asked, grabbing a plate.

**I know, I'm mean for stopping before Kelly gets to Washington. I'll make it up to you! Promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly arrived at the hotel and put her luggage in storage until the bellman could bring it upstairs. She had gotten the name and room number of Brandon's hotel from Brenda, who promised to keep it a secret that she was going to visit. Kelly walked down the hallway to Brandon's room. She let out a huge sigh before finally knocking on the door. Kelly could not believe she was doing this. It had only been a few months since Kelly and Brandon had called off the wedding. Soon after that, Kelly had told Brandon that she thought they had made a mistake. Brandon's thoughts and actions had not reciprocated that. Sure, he was afraid of being alone. But that didn't mean that he thought he should stay with Kelly.

Kelly waited for an answer at the door. When she didn't get a reply, Kelly turned and started to walk down the hallway when she was greeted by a member of housekeeping. "Are you looking for Mr. Walsh?" the housekeeper asked.

"Yes, I am," Kelly replied.

""You may find him downstairs in the hotel bar and restaurant. They are serving Thanksgiving dinner there."

"Thank you." Kelly took the elevator down to the lobby and walked into the large restaurant. Kelly scanned the bar area before finding Brandon talking to the bartender and eating dinner. Kelly walked to the end of the bar where she was greeted by a bartender. "Can I get you something, miss?"

"I'll have a glass of cabernet. And another drink for the gentleman in the blue polo, please," she responded, nodding her head at Brandon.

"Of course, ma'm," the bartender replied.

Brandon sat alone at the bar finishing his dinner. It was the first holiday where he was completely alone, not being able to share a holiday dinner with the ones he loved. The bartender poured Brandon another glass of scotch. "No, thanks. I think I've had enough," he told the bartender.

"Compliments of the lady at the end of the bar," he replied, gesturing to the pretty blond.

Kelly made her way towards Brandon. "A pretty lady indeed," Brandon replied as Kelly came closer to him. "I can't believe you're here."

"Me neither," Kelly said as she embraced Brandon. Kelly closed her eyes as she took in the scent of Brandon. She had truly missed him. Brandon had also missed Kelly. He brought his face closer to Kelly's hair, taking in the scent of her hair. Damn, he had missed that. The two finally broke apart.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Brandon asked.

"No, not really."

"Mike, another plate for the pretty lady," Brandon told the bartender.

Kelly was brought a plate of turkey and all the trimmings. "So what did everyone say when you told them you were going to miss Thanksgiving?" Brandon asked.

"I didn't really tell them," Kelly responded. "Coming here to see you seemed more important than spending Thanksgiving in L.A"

"Well, I'm glad to see you, Kel," Brandon replied.

"Me too Brandon."

The couple finished having dinner and drinks and when the tab came, Kelly grabbed it from Brandon. "It's on me tonight," she replied as Brandon tried to steal the check from her.

"Mike, could you ask the bellman to bring Ms. Taylor's luggage up to my room?" he told the bartender, not letting his eyes leave Kelly's for second.

"Of course, Mr. Walsh."

Several minutes later Kelly and Brandon were walking down the hallway of the hotel. "So what do you have planned for the weekend, Ms. Taylor?"

"Oh, I don't know Mr. Walsh," Kelly said teasing him as she wrapped her arm around his. "I thought we could maybe we could have some breakfast in bed,"

"I think that could be arranged. How about some house hunting? I thought I might need a woman's touch."

"I think that can be arranged," she replied as she reached the door to Brandon's room.

Brandon smiled as he gently pushed Kelly towards the door. Brandon reached his hand around Kelly's head and gently stroked her hair. "God, you're beautiful."

Kelly bashfully looked down, but then brought her hand up, caressing Brandon's chest. Kelly and Brandon stared into each other's eyes before Kelly brought her lips up to Brandon's as she gently kissed him. He had really missed her, -the softness of her skin, the smell of her hair, the innocence he still saw in her eyes. And god, how she had missed him. His gentle hands that just knew how to hold her, his lips that traveled her body making her shiver, and his gorgeous eyes that made her melt every time he looked at her.

Brandon took the room key out of his back pocket and opened the door. He couldn't unlock his lips from Kelly's as he backed her into the room. When they got to the bed, Brandon gently lowered Kelly to the bed. Brandon and Kelly took turns undressing each other. It was very slow, but very passionate. Although it had only been a few months since they had been with each other, it felt like they were together for the first time, getting to know each other.

As they lay on the bed making love, the full moon shone in the room. Brandon stared at Kelly beneath him, the sweat glistening on her skin. Breathing heavily, he whispered, "I love you Kel."

Kelly looked up at him. "I love you too, Brandon."

**Okay, so what do you think? Is this just Brandon being afraid to let go of Kelly? Or do you think they can make it work? Your replies will decide which way I go with the story. It's up to you! **


	4. Chapter 4

Brandon opened his eyes to the bright sunlight entering the room. He held in his arms the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Their legs were intertwined in the sheets and he stretched slowly, being careful not to wake Kelly who was still sleeping soundly. Brandon thought back to the night before. _It had been such a surprise to see Kelly in D.C. This was the second time she had surprised him like that. The first time she came to D.C. was the start of their relationship. Everything had been so new back then and he couldn't believe that things could get better. But they did. His love for Kelly had grown tremendously through the years. Even though he had decided not to marry Kelly in the spring, it wasn't because he didn't love her. It had been a rough few months for the couple. He had made the biggest mistake of his life when he cheated on Kelly. He felt like his career was at a stand still. He needed to move on. He certainly didn't want to leave Kelly behind, but her life was in Beverly Hills. So for her to make the decision to come see him in Washington was a big deal to him. Was she here to stay? Would their relationship survive after the failed wedding? Would things be different with their friends not around? _

Brandon kissed the top of Kelly's head and she squirmed slightly. He felt her hand make its way up his chest as she lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Good morning," she said sleepily. "Morning to you," he said as he lowered his head and kissed her lips. "How did you sleep?" Kelly looked at Brandon. "Better than I have since you left." Brandon kissed Kelly again. "How about that breakfast in bed?" Brandon watched as Kelly smiled seductively and felt her hand make its way down his chest and to his stomach. Brandon squirmed a little as Kelly lifted herself up and kissed his chest over and over again, while her hands made their way into his boxers. "How about later?" she whispered in his ear as she climbed on top of him, and the two began kissing each other passionately.

*************************************

Later that morning Kelly took a shower and walked out of the bathroom to find a beautiful plate of food waiting for her. Brandon walked over to the bed with the tray and motioned for Kelly to sit down. "Thought you might be hungry."

"Wow, this looks wonderful," she says as she sits down on the bed. She takes a bite of the pancakes that are topped with strawberries and whipped cream. "Mmmm." Kelly looks over to Brandon, who sits down beside her. "Wanna try some?" Kelly lifts the fork to Brandon's mouth as he takes a bite. "That's nice," he agrees. "But you taste better." Brandon leans over to Kelly and lifts her chin towards his, kissing her gently. Kelly giggles as they both move the trays of food out of the way. "Are we going to get to house hunting today?" she asks, as Brandon pulls her down on the bed. "Doubtful," he responds, as pulls Kelly's robe open and begins kissing her over and over again.

**This chapter was short and sweet. I just wanted to capture Brandon and Kelly's love for each other. Nothing big happening in this chapter, but next up Kelly's going to have to make the decision whether or not she wants to move to Washington. **


	5. Chapter 5

Later in the afternoon, Brandon and Kelly took a stroll around the National Mall, with the beautiful tree lined paths and memorials. There wasn't much talk, but the silence was not awkward for the two, as they walked hand in hand. Brandon led Kelly over to a nearby bench and sat down. Kelly sat down next to him and felt Brandon put his arm around her.

"A penny for your thoughts," Kelly remarked as she glanced over at Brandon.

He smiled softly, rubbing the back of her neck. "I was just thinking how nice it is to be here with you."

"Hmmm….me too," she said as she briefly looked down.

"You know what else I was thinking?"

"What?" Kelly asked.

"That I don't want to let you go. That I want you to stay here in D.C. with me."

"Are you sure about that? Because just a few months ago, you told me you needed to move on. That you didn't have any regrets." Kelly looked at Brandon gingerly.

"At the time I did need to move on. My career wasn't going anywhere. I wasn't ready to get married. I couldn't let you go and sit around, and watch you get involved with another man. I needed a fresh start, Kelly."

"And how have things changed since then? It's only been a few months, Brandon. "

"I know that. I'm not saying that it would be easy. But I think with the both of us starting out in a new place together, without our old friends and all the drama, we could make this work. If you are willing to take that risk."

Kelly rubbed Brandon's leg. "I'd go anywhere for you, Brandon."

"So is that a yes?" Brandon asked eagerly.

"Yes."

Brandon placed his hand behind Kelly's head and pulled her towards him, placing her hair behind her ear as he softly kissed her ear, neck and finally her lips. "So Miss Taylor," he replied as she broke free from his grasp, "how about a date?"

"I'd love to," she remarked as they both stood up and started walking towards a nearby café.

* * *

Brandon followed the signs reading Departure Flights, and pulled up next to the curb. He took a suitcase out of the trunk of the car and brought to the sidewalk as Kelly gathered the rest of her belongings and got out the car.

"Am I being selfish when I say that I don't want you to go?" Brandon asked as he wrapped his arms around Kelly's waist.

"Brandon, it's only for a couple weeks. I've got to get my stuff packed for the movers and tie up some loose ends. I haven't even told Donna that she's losing her business partner."

"I know. But I'm going to miss you."

Kelly rubbed her fingers through Brandon's hair. "I'm going to miss you too." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "I've got to go."

The two kissed again, this time with more intensity. "Yeah, you'd better go," Brandon whispered in Kelly's ear, "before I rip these clothes off of you."

Kelly lightly slapped Brandon in the chest. "I love you," she said as she grabbed her suitcase and started to walk away.

She felt Brandon grab her arm and pull her towards him. He kissed her again and as she broke free, he gave her a pat on the butt. "I love you too. Give me a call when you get home."

"I will," she said as she walked into the terminal.

* * *

Kelly arrived back to L.A. where the weather was warm and sunny. She put her sunglasses on as she walked outside to wait for Donna to pick her up.

"Hey Kel," Donna said as she pulled up beside Kelly and got out of the car, giving her old friend a hug. "How was D.C.? And more importantly, how was Brandon?"

Kelly picked up her suitcase and put it in Donna's trunk. "DC was good. Brandon was great," she said smiling.

"So things went okay?" she asked as they got in the car.

"Things went better than okay. I've got a lot to tell you. How was Thanksgiving?"

"Thanksgiving was great. There were some surprises," Donna said, looking over at Kelly.

"Good surprises or bad surprises?" Kelly asked cautiously.

"Depends on how you look at it I guess. Val's gone. She moved back to Buffalo."

"Oh, well that is a good surprise," Kelly said jokingly.

"There's one more thing…"

"What? Don't tell me you and Noah broke up."

"No….. Dylan's back, Kel."

"What?" Kelly said, pulling her sunglasses up and looking at her friend.

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been trying to decide where to go with it. And then my modem decided to give out on me. But hopefully I'm back up and running. So Kelly's decided to move to Washington to be with Brandon. Will the sudden arrival of Dylan change things? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Donna dropped Kelly off at the beach apartment before heading off to the After Dark to meet Noah. It was nice to be alone. Kelly loved Donna, but she hadn't been alone in quite a while and it was nice to get some peace and quiet. Kelly went to her room and closed her eyes for a few minutes before hearing the doorbell ring. Kelly got up, quickly running her hands through her hair. She opened the door, not expecting to see the man standing in front of her.

"Dylan…"

"Hey Kel. Long time, no see."

"Yeah. Donna said you were back. What are you doing here?" she asked, not trying to be rude, but she just wasn't expecting him.

"What you aren't glad to see me? I was at least hoping for a hug!" Dylan reached his arms out to her.

Kelly smiled awkwardly, as she leaned in, giving Dylan a hug. "Just surprised to see you, that's all. What are you doing back in L.A.?"

"Well, I had some loose ends to tie up, that's all." _Typical. _Kelly thought to herself. _She could never get a clear answer from him. _

"How are things going? I missed you on Thanksgiving," he said sincerely.

Kelly thought to herself. _So I guess her friends hadn't told him where she was._

"Yeah, I had other plans."

Just then, Kelly's phone rang in her pocket. Kelly took it out and looked at the caller id, smiling to herself. Kelly looked up at Dylan.

"Please, take it," he replied.

He had hoped to talk to Kelly, but Dylan could tell by her smile that it was a phone call she didn't want to miss.

"Hello?" she answered the phone, turning her back to Dylan.

Dylan went and sat down, pretending not to listen to the conversation Kelly was having on the other line.

"Yeah I got her safe…Everyone is good…..I miss you too…I love you …Talk to you soon…." Kelly ended the call and turned her attention to Dylan, who was sitting on the couch watching her.

"So who is the lucky guy?"

Kelly blushed, looking down at the phone.

"C'mon, Kel. You can't hide it from me. So who has the always breathtaking Kelly Taylor blushing in front of me?"

"Dylan, I……"

"Kel, come on. Please. Do I know him?"

Kelly looked Dylan in the eyes, not knowing how he would react. "It's Brandon."

Dylan stood staring at Kelly_.__He didn't think that Brandon and Kelly were still talking. Since the last time he had spoken to the gang, the wedding was off and Brandon and Kelly were going in their separate ways._

"What do you mean, Kel? I thought you guys were over."

Kelly sat next to Dylan on the couch. "So did I, Dylan. But I realized I couldn't be without him. So I went to D.C."

"You went to see him? To Washington?" _This was more serious than Dylan first thought._

"Yeah. We made a decision and I'm moving out there in a couple weeks."

"Are you sure that's what you want, Kel? I mean, I talked to Donna. She told me how devastated you were when the wedding was cancelled. Are you willing to take that chance?"

Kelly looked down to the floor before looking up again, with tears forming in her eyes, "Yeah, I am. I love Brandon."

"I know you love him, Kelly. But are you sure you are ready to move away from your friends?"

Kelly looked down. "If that is what it takes to be with him and for us to make this work, then yeah, I am." Kelly looked up into Dylan's eyes. "Why the interrogation Dylan? You haven't been around for years. Why did you really come back, Dylan?"

**Sorry, this is a really short chapter. I'm really not happy with how this chapter ends, but I wanted to get some kind of update out there for you guys. I continue to have computer problems, but I'm working on them. I'm also trying to come up with a new storyline for a brand new story. Please review this one so I know you guys are still reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kelly looked into Dylan's eyes. "Look, I know you don't just come back here for the hell of it. There's got to be a good reason. Where have you been the past few years?"

Dylan looked away from Kelly. "I've been traveling- trying to forget the past."

"Dylan, I know you're still hurting over Toni. But that can't be why you're back," Kelly said sincerely.

Dylan looked down at the couch, not sure what to say next. Finally he replied, "It's always hard to come back here because of Antonia. To tell you the truth, when I left L.A. I went straight to London to be with Brenda. But it was difficult with her. She wanted so much more and at the time I was unable to give it to her because of my grief. So I made things worse between us and I left her unexpectedly. I've been traveling the world alone, trying to figure out what I want to do with my life."

"Which is?" Kelly asked.

"I've only love three women in my life- Antonia, Brenda and you. Antonia is dead. Deep in my heart, I've always thought you were great for Brandon, even though I hate to admit it. And then there's Brenda."

"And what about Brenda?"

"She probably hates me right now."

"You'll never know unless you try, Dylan. Look at me and Brandon. Just a few short months ago, Brandon and I called off our wedding. And then he moved across the country. But somehow, we've connected again. And I can't imagine a second without him. You've got to try, Dylan. I saw you and Toni together and I saw the spark between the two of you. And I've also seen the spark between you and Brenda. That's something we've never had. You can't let the past guide you- you have to let the future be your guide. Don't give up."

Dylan looked at Kelly. "How did Miss Beautiful end up being so smart?"

"I studied psychology, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Kel, for everything. I wish you and Brandon all the luck." Dylan gives Kelly a hug.

"Thanks. Take care of her, Dylan. Or else I'll make sure Brandon beats you up," Kelly said teasing him.

* * *

Later that evening, Brandon is at a work function at a local museum. He's been house hunting all day, but hasn't found that perfect house to settle into and he's frustrated.

"Can I get another vodka and cranberry please?" Brandon hears from beside him.

"Rough night?" he asks, looking over to find a pretty, petite young woman standing next to him.

"Yeah, you know these work functions are always such a bore. I don't even know why I come to them."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Brandon answers. "I'm Brandon Walsh, by the way. I work in editorials."

"I know who you are Brandon Walsh. I'm Kate Sinclair. I work in advertising. It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Kate."

"So I heard there's a nice rooftop view around here. Care to check it out?"

Brandon looked at Kate for a moment. "Sure," he answered. As he walked up the stairs to the rooftop with Kate, he failed to hear the call from his girlfriend back in L.A.

* * *

Kelly paced around the apartment. She had tried to call Brandon at least 4 times. It was now past 10 o'clock in California, which made it around 3 am in D.C. Kelly began to worry as she left Brandon another message.

"Hey it's me. I've left you several messages, but I haven't heard back from you. I'm getting kinda worried. Give me a call whenever you get this message. I don't care what time it is. I love you."

Kelly shut her phone and changed into her pajamas. _Where could he be? He's not a deep sleeper. He didn't mention he was going anywhere that night. _Kelly crawled into bed, but was unable to fall asleep. Finally, after it reached midnight, she made a call.

It was just after 8am in London. Kelly listened to the phone ring several times before it was picked up.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

"Brenda?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Kelly."

Brenda sat up in bed. _It had been quite a while since she had talked to Kelly. She was fully aware of her brother's involvement with Kelly, but she never had actually seen them together as a couple in all the years. She knew that Brandon really loved her, but it was still strange picturing her friend with her brother. After their cancelled wedding, Brenda didn't think she would ever see Kelly again. She couldn't say she was disappointed, given their past, but she did know how hurt Brandon had been when he had broken up with Kelly and made the choice to move across the country. But why was she calling?_

"Hey Kelly. It's nice to hear from you. Is everything okay? How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. How's life in London?" Kelly asked awkwardly. It had been a while since the two had spoken.

"It's good. Can't complain. So what's up?"

"Oh, nothing, really. I just got back to L.A."

"Really?" she pretended to care. "Where have you been?"

Kelly realized that maybe Brenda hadn't spoken to Brandon in a while. "Oh, so you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"I'm moving to Washington."

Brenda's jaw dropped. "What? No offense Kel, but I thought you and Brandon were finished."

"So did I, Bren. But after Brandon moved away, I knew I couldn't live without him. So I went to see him. Turns out he had regrets too."

"Wow. Congratulations, I guess."

"Thanks. I really want to make this work. I love him, you know? So you haven't talked to him recently? I tried to call him tonight, but I haven't gotten an answer."

"No, I haven't spoken to him in a few weeks. Sorry."

Kelly tried not to sound too disappointed or worried. "Oh, that's okay. I'm sure he's just asleep. Oh, I almost forgot. I got a visit from Dylan this evening."

"From Dylan? What's he doing back in L.A.?"

"Well that's what I wanted to know. So what's happening between you two?"

"Nothing that I know of. I haven't' heard from him in years."

"That's what he said. Listen, if you talk to him, don't tell him I told you he was asking about you, okay?"

"Yeah, sure Kel. Listen, I hope things work out between you and Brandon. I can't say it hasn't been difficult between you and me, but I do know how much my brother loves you. I just don't want to see him hurt."

"I would never intentionally hurt Brandon. You can trust me on that."

Brenda smiled. "Thanks, Kel. It was nice to talk to you."

"Yeah, you too. Hopefully I'll see you soon. Then we can really catch up."

The women hung up the phones and Kelly looked back at her cell one more time before turning off the light, but there were no messages.

**Reviews keep me writing! Do you guys want some drama or what? Could Brandon be getting cold feet or is this just an innocent encounter? Guess you'll have to wait and see!**


	8. Chapter 8

Brandon got up in the morning and walked over to the couch to find his phone and wallet lying on the coffee table. It had been a long night and he had probably one too many drinks the night before, as his head was pounding. It had been less than twenty-four hours since Kelly had gone back to Beverly Hills, but Brandon's mind kept thinking back to the past few days that he had spent with her. Brandon picked up his cell phone to check out the pictures the couple had taken over the past few days. As his phone lit up, he saw he had several missed calls. _Shit,_ he thought to himself as he saw Kelly's name appear over and over again on the missed calls list. Brandon lifted the phone to his ear, listening to the messages on his phone. _Been trying to call you… hope you are okay… please call me… I'm worried about you… Where are you… I love you….._

Brandon looked over to the clock. It was just after nine o'clock in Washington. _Kelly had probably been tossing and turning all night, waiting for his call. _Brandon felt terrible for having his phone on vibrate and missing her calls, but he didn't want to wake Kelly in case she was sleeping. Instead, he sent her a text. _I'm sorry. I didn't hear the phone. But I've been thinking about you all morning and I love you. I'll call you later._

Back in L.A., Kelly had finally fallen asleep, but the sound of the text arriving woke her out of her light sleep. Kelly opened her phone and read Brandon's message. Tears began running down her face, but she quickly wiped them away. She didn't know why she was crying. She had so many emotions running through her head. _It was a big relief to know that he was home and he was okay. But she was also angry with him as feelings of doubt and insecurity ran through her mind. He had cheated on her once and he could do it again. She loved Brandon with all of her heart, but could she go through the same ordeal again, only to lose the man she loved?_

Kelly closed her phone and put it down on the nightstand. She wasn't ready to call him back quite yet.

* * *

The day went by very quickly and Kelly pulled up to Steve and Janet's house, still known as Casa Walsh, for dinner with the gang. As the evening winded down, Kelly went out back and sat on the picnic table, just staring at the night sky. Dylan joined her outside shortly thereafter, sitting next to her.

"You've been awfully quiet tonight. You okay?" he asked.

Kelly played it off. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. The time change from Washington, you know?"

Dylan nodded, but didn't really believe her.

Steve walked outside, interrupting the conversation, with the phone in his hand. "Hey Kel. It's Brandon. He says he's been trying to reach you all day."

Kelly and Dylan both turn around and look at Steve, then at each other. Kelly stared into Dylan's eyes and he wasn't sure what was going on, but responded, "I'll take that Steve. I haven't talked to B in a long time."

Dylan stands up and takes the phone from him, as Steve takes a seat at the table.

Steve watches Kelly for a while, as she has her back to him. "Brandon says you're moving to Washington. Why haven't you told anyone?"

Kelly doesn't even turn around as tears form in her eyes. "Dylan knows. And I'm not sure I'm going."

Steve stands up and takes a seat next to Kelly. "Kelly I know what's going through your mind. Brandon said that you were trying to reach him all night and couldn't get him. But he swears he got in late from a work party and just didn't check his phone before going to bed. He said his phone was on vibrate and he never heard your calls. You've got to believe him Kelly if you guys are going to make this work."

Kelly began wiping the tears from her eyes as they rolled down her cheek. Steve wrapped his arm around her. "I want to believe him. But I can't let this happen again. It would be too much. I don't want to feel that pain again."

"Then you've got to talk to him Kel. Tell him how you feel. Or else, you guys are never going to make it." Steve rubbed Kelly's back. "You know if hurts me to let you go. I can't imagine you being so far away. After all, we've been friends since kindergarten." He waited for a second for her to respond, but it never came. "But there's one man I trust in this world with you Kelly Taylor, and that's Brandon Walsh."

Kelly gave Steve a small grin as she looked up at him. "I'm going to miss you Steve."

"I'll miss you too Kelly," he replied, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Kelly stood up from the table and walked inside the house. She found Dylan still talking to Brandon on the phone. Dylan stopped talking as he saw Kelly enter the room.

Kelly walked up to Dylan. "May I?" she asked, reaching for the phone.

"Sure," Dylan replied, handing Kelly the phone as he stood up and walked out of the room.

**Of course I'm going to leave you hanging like that! If I gave you all the juicy details there would be nothing to look forward to. I didn't get into details about what happened on the rooftop. I may leave that up to your imagination, and the answer might come out later in the story. The same is true about the conversation between Dylan and Brandon. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kelly sat down on the couch. _This conversation had been running through her mind all day. She didn't know what to say to him. He had gotten so upset the last time she had doubted him, but damn it, she had a right to feel that way. On the other hand, she really didn't believe that Brandon would ever betray her like that again. _She let out a big sigh before speaking. "Hi Brandon."

She heard him let out of sigh of relief on the other end of the phone. "Kelly. I've been trying to reach you all day."

Kelly's eyes look up to the ceiling. "Welcome to my world," she responds sarcastically.

There's silence on the other end of the phone. Neither one knows what to say. Brandon isn't sure how to fix the situation, even though he knows he did nothing wrong. _It seems that he hasn't earned her trust after all._ After a long period of uncomfortable silence, he speaks.

"Listen, I know you're mad at me. But I think you're being unfair."

"Unfair?" she asks. "I tried to reach you all night and you never responded. I think I have a right to be concerned."

"Kel," Brandon responds, becoming frustrated. "I'm sorry I didn't get your calls last night. I was out late and my phone was turned down. That's all. Why do we have to keep going back to this?

"Who were you out with?"

"Why does it matter? Do I need to tell you every second of every freaking day who I'm with and where I'm at? Damn it, Kelly. I was at a work function. I wasn't off sneaking behind your back with another girl. When are you going to trust me?"

Again there was silence on the other end of the phone line. _Kelly had never heard Brandon talk like that before, especially to her. _Kelly walked over to the picture window and looked out at the night sky. Tears started welling up in her eyes as she turned around and saw Dylan standing in the archway. She quickly wiped away the tears before they started to stream down her cheeks.

"I'm trying, Brandon, I am. I was just worried"

Brandon interrupted before she could finish her sentence. "I don't think you are Kelly. And maybe I should be the one that is concerned. After all, you and Dylan don't have the best track records. I heard he came over to your place last night. Should I trust you?"

Kelly started to get upset and tried to respond, but was again interrupted.

"No. You know, what? Maybe it's not such a good idea for you to come live here with me."

His statement hit her hard in the chest. She heard a click on the other end of the phone line. Kelly's emotions took over as she started weeping, dropping the phone on the floor. Dylan came over to her, taking her in his arms.

Back in Washington, Brandon wanted to take back every word that he had said. He sat on the couch, staring at the phone in his hand. _He was angry that she didn't have confidence in him. He was disappointed about the comments he had made about her. _He thought about calling her back right away, but knew she was probably very upset. So instead, he decided to take some time to cool down and think.

**Alright, ladies, don't get your panties in a bunch. It can't be all sweet times with the royal couple. It just makes for a more exciting make up session. ****So were you surprised how Brandon reacted? Think he was a bit defensive? We will see! Tell me how you feel!**


	10. Chapter 10

Kelly broke away from Dylan's grasp, wiping her face. "Get away from me Dylan. I can't…."

"Can't what, Kelly? What did he say?" Dylan asked genuinely.

Kelly turned and rushed out of the house, much to the surprise of everyone.

* * *

Kelly drove down the interstate with her top down and the wind blowing through her hair. She was tired and probably needed to go home, but was afraid that Donna or one of her other friends would be there waiting for her. _She just wanted to be alone. _She had already turned off her phone and every once in a while, she would wipe a tear from her eyes. Kelly thought back to the last 48 hours. _She and Brandon had spent a wonderful long weekend, together, talking about their future with not a care in the world. And in less than 12 hours, she had doubted the love of her life because of past mistakes. And even though she believed him, she still had made a big deal out of it when she couldn't get a hold of him. And now he doubted that she could be trusted, and told her that it wasn't a good idea for her to move to Washington. Her future was falling apart in front of her eyes._

As Kelly rounded the corner, a black car came speeding down the roadway, driving erratically. Kelly tried to slow down and avoid the oncoming car, but was unsure what the other driver was doing. Kelly braced herself as the black car clipped her front end, sending her car spinning into the rail on the edge of the road.

Kelly's heart was racing and she breathed heavily, holding onto her steering wheel until the car came to a stop. She was lucky that she wasn't hurt, although she wasn't sure her car was in the same condition. Kelly turned to look at the other car as it sped away. As Kelly picked up her phone, she rested her head on the steering wheel. The night air was quiet, and all she could hear was the crickets chirping around her. There were no cars around her. Kelly looked up at her phone as she dialed.

The phone rang six times before it was picked up. _She knew it was the middle of the night. _Kelly listened for the voice other end and as the call was answered, she began weeping. "Hello?" she heard.

"Brandon…." The name barely escaped her mouth.

"Kelly? Are you alright?" He could sense the fear in her voice, but all he got back in response was crying and heaving breathing. Again, Brandon tried to get her to respond. "Kelly? Answer me. Are you okay?"

Again, he heard her crying on the other end. _She had to tell him how she felt. She had to do it now- she almost lost her chance as her car spun into the guardrail. _"I'm sorry Brandon. I'm sorry I doubted you. I do trust you. I do. I love you. I never want to let you go."

Brandon took a deep breath. "I love you too. Where are you?"

"I'm on the interstate near Santa Monica. A car…..it clipped me and I spun and hit the railing."

"What?"

"But I'm okay Brandon. I…I don't know what to do, but I needed to talk to you. I love you."

"I love you too Kel. We'll figure this out. We need to get you some help though," Brandon replied, worried that she may be in more trouble than she was letting on.

Quite a bit of time passed and the police came, along with the ambulance to check Kelly over. Soon after, Steve came by to pick Kelly up and take her home.

"You know, you had us all worried tonight when you took off, not letting us know where you were going. And then when I got the call from Brandon……Kelly you can't do that to us."

"I'm sorry Steve. I just needed to get away and think…..Brandon told me earlier tonight that he doesn't think I should move to Washington."

Steve game her a sad expression. "Listen, Kel. I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but you'll work it out. When Brandon called me today, he was so worried about you, not just after the accident, but earlier today when he couldn't reach you. He cares about you Kelly, and he loves you. I don't think he's going anywhere."

Kelly looked out the window at the night sky. "I hope you're right Steve."

* * *

Kelly curled up in her bed and tried to get some sleep. Her thoughts kept bringing her back to Brandon and the accident. She tossed and turned all night. The next morning, Kelly tried to sleep in. Shortly after 10am, Kelly rolled over onto her back, hitting her arm on something. Kelly breathed out, slightly stretching as she opened her eyes. She couldn't believe what she saw next.

**Who's there? To Be Continued………Merry Christmas everyone! **


	11. Chapter 11

Kelly flinched for a second, not because she was scared, she was just surprised to see him there. She breathed out of her mouth slowly, catching her breath as she relaxed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she tried to sit up in bed, but then retracted, as she felt the aches and pains begin to settle in from the night before.

"Wait, let me get you some aspirin. It should take care of some of that pain," he said as he got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to retrieve the aspirin bottle.

Kelly watched him as he came back in the room and handed her the pills and some water, sitting back down on the bed. _He looked like he hadn't slept all night. His clothes were disheveled, as was his hair, which was pretty unusual. But he still looked as adorable as ever. _

Kelly reached her hand out for his, and he held onto it gently. _Their hands fit perfectly together, as did just about everything with the two of them. It might have taken longer for them to figure out, but Kelly knew what she wanted, and she hoped that he felt the same way. _

"When did you get here?

"About an hour ago."

"You look like you haven't slept all night."

"Don't worry about it. I just had to come. When you called me, I was so scared," he took a big breath. "I couldn't bear the thought that the last thing you heard me say to you was that I didn't want you to move in with me."

"Brandon," she tried to interject.

"No, Kel, please. Let me finish. I do love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to put our pasts behind us and start anew in Washington. Will you move in with me?"

Kelly smiled. "Yes, of course." She lifted her head and her lips met Brandon's, as they gently kissed. Brandon laid down beside Kelly, taking her in his arms. They held tightly onto one another, neither ever wanting to let go, as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The rest of the morning and the afternoon were spent in bed. Both had been up all night, Brandon being worried about Kelly and Kelly dealing with the accident. It was nearly 6 o'clock before Brandon finally got out of bed, finding the other side of the bed empty. Brandon looked for Kelly in the apartment, but she was nowhere to be found. _She couldn't have gone far- she doesn't have a car._

Brandon walked out on the balcony and stared out over the ocean. Down by the water's edge, he saw Kelly putting her feet in the cold ocean water. Brandon went back inside and appeared by Kelly's side a few minutes later with blankets in his hand. He stretched a blanket in the sand and invited Kelly to sit down. As she did, he wrapped the extra blanket around her shoulders. The couple stared out at the water as the sun set and the moon lit up the night sky. The beach was nearly empty and only a handful of people could be seen as far as they eyes could see. There were few words exchanged between them for quite some time.

Finally, Brandon did speak. "Kelly, I have to tell you something." He continued to stare out at the open water.

She turned to look at him, her arms hugging her legs under the blanket. "What is it?"

"The other night when you couldn't get a hold of me……when I was at a work function……"

"I don't like the sound of this…." she replied, as she turned to look out at the water.

"I did meet a woman there."

Tears quickly formed in Kelly's eyes as she wiped them away quickly, not saying a word.

"The party was boring. Instead of leaving, I went up on the rooftop with her."

Tears started streaming down her face quicker than she could wipe them off. He knew that she was upset, but he didn't try to touch her. Instead he continued.

"I know you aren't going to believe me, but nothing happened. We sat up there looking out at the city lights. It was her first time being in a new city, away from her family…and her boyfriend. We just talked. I was lonely. I missed you. I told her about you. She told me about her boyfriend."

She turned to look at him. "And why should I believe you?"

Brandon looked down at the ground, his toes digging in the sand. "I don't blame you if you don't believe me. But I wanted to be honest and tell you about this. I don't want to keep anything from you. We'll never make it if we do."

Kelly looked up at the stars for several minutes, not saying a word. As a shooting star danced across the night sky, she spoke, "I do believe you."

Brandon turned and looked at Kelly. "You do?"

"Yeah, I do. I want us to make it too."

Brandon inched closer to Kelly, taking her in his arms. Brandon gently rubbed the inside of Kelly's thigh as shivers ran up her spine. She slowly lowered herself down onto the blanket, grabbing the front of Brandon's shirt and pulling him down with her. All Kelly could see was Brandon's baby blue eyes staring back at her, with the moon lighting his face. His soft lips encompassed hers as the two began passionately kissing. Kelly began to unbutton Brandon's shirt and pants as he pulled her shirt over her head.

They made love there on the beach under the night sky. Few words were exchanged, but as they parted and laid back down on the blanket, both breathing heavily and sweat glistening on their skin, they both knew what their futures held.


	12. Chapter 12

Kelly closed the last box and secured it with tape. She looked around at all of the boxes scattered around the apartment that she had called home for the past several years. She had a lot of memories in this place. Her train of thought was interrupted as Brandon walked out into the living room with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Shower is free, Kel."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," she said, not rushing herself.

Brandon walked over to Kelly. "You okay?"

She looked up for a moment, before straightening up the boxes a bit more. "Of course I'm okay."

Brandon grabbed her hand. "I know this is hard, Kel. Leaving your friends." She didn't look up at him as he tried to grab her attention. "They want to say goodbye to you."

She stopped momentarily. "Can we please not talk about this right now?"

"If you get in the shower I'll stop harassing you," he said jokingly.

Kelly looked at Brandon as a smile came across her face. She moved closer to Brandon and took his face in both of her hands, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked as they broke apart.

"How about we conserve some water?" Kelly's hands reached for Brandon's towel as she unwrapped it and it fell to the ground.

"But I already took a shower."

"Fine. Your loss." Kelly turned around and as she walked down the hallway, Brandon watched as she pulled her top over her head and then her bra fell to the ground.

"Wait a minute. I'll help you wash your back." He ran after her, catching her before she got to the bathroom door. He gave her ass a squeeze as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in for a kiss. The bathroom door closed and Kelly could be heard giggling as the water turned on.

* * *

Brandon and Kelly arrived at the After Dark and grabbed a seat with their friends.

"Finally you guys are here. We thought you skipped town on us early," Steve told the couple.

"Sorry. We ran out of hot water in the shower. We had to wait until it heated up again," Kelly told him, giving Brandon a wink.

The gang reminisced and had a nice evening together. Everyone was there- Donna, David, Steve, and Janet. Noah was behind the bar and Dylan stayed close to it, watching everyone else from afar. As the evening winded down, Brandon went to the bar for one last drink. He stood next to Dylan as he waited for his refill.

"So have you talked to Bren?"

Dylan looked over at Brandon as he took a drink from his glass. "No. Not yet. I'm not sure I have it in me to face her again."

"Did you really make it so awful between the two of you? C'mon man. You've had a lot of fights. What makes this so much worse?"

Dylan shook his head. "I just said some things that I regret saying. Some things that she will never forgive me for saying."

"Such as?" Brandon tried to get an answer out of Dylan.

Dylan looked at Brandon. "It involves Kelly. I don't want to get into it right now."

He seemed a little pissed off, and Brandon wasn't going to push any buttons. Brandon watched Dylan out of the corner of his eye as Kelly and the rest of the gang joined them at the bar.

"Brandon, will you take me home?" she asked.

"Sure babe."

Brandon and Kelly said goodbye to their friends, each embracing everyone and promising to call. The gang watched as Brandon and Kelly walked out of the After Dark, hoping that this time they could make it together.

**Okay, I know it's a short chapter, but I thought it would be a good place to stop. Next chapter, Brandon and Kelly start their new life in Washington. I left a lot of unanswered questions with Dylan and Brenda. That will straighten out in coming chapters. I know it's been a long time since I updated. Things have been really busy with sick kids. I'm halfway done with Destiny Calls and a Weekend Abroad. Hopefully they will be out by next weekend. **


End file.
